Dynasty-class Missile Destroyer
The Dynasty-class Missile Destroyer is a Chinese missile destroyer featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Dynasty-class can only be found in the on Isla de Margarita docks on the east side. Its purpose is officially the same as the Allied Nations Alamo-class missile destroyer; to launch helicopters and cruise missiles. Though missile destroyers are more like automated emplaced weapons (none of the ship's weapons are usable by the player or NPCs). Unlike its Allied counterpart, this missile destroyer has no rear opening for launching patrol boats. The armor on the Dynasty is extremely strong and likely equal to that of the Alamo-class missile destroyer. It can be destroyed with about 3 direct missile impacts from a Bladesong Missile Boat, though helicopters will struggle at destroying it due to a lack of payload and the intensity of anti-air fire. Chinese Seamen can be seen walking around the ship. The SAMs are only located in front of this destroyer, but they have a full 360° coverage of the ship. Tactics The best tactic is to strike it on the broadside with missiles from a Bladesong Missile Boat while staying completely out of range of its weapons. It is a bad idea to attack this ship with a helicopter as it is very hard to even inflict decent damage to the ship without being shot down by the CIWSs and SAMs. Other reasonable ways to destroy the destroyer include: * Approaching it with a vehicle, or running up to it from cover to cover and sticking many C-4 sachet charges on the hull. *Calling in a powerful airstrike is also an option, a single bombing run will take out a destroyer but this is not the most spectacular option. *Three shots from a Fuel Air RPG. *Any tank can also destroy the destroyer but it is advisable to fire from a distance to avoid Fuel Air RPG fire from nearby infantry. When approaching while hostile, it is best to avoid the front from the sides to not be exposed to the 127mm cannon. When on foot, it is a very bad idea to board or even get close to the missile destroyer while hostile (will always be hostile since it is in a restricted zone unless the game is glitched) since all the CIWSs will open fire and shred any un-welcome intruders and vehicles or armor types 1 and 2. It is possible to destroy all the weapon systems on the ship without sinking it. It may seem like a good idea to make the ship harmless but strangely enough, destruction and death does seem to stop them from shooting at hostiles. If the player, for some odd reason, decide that they wish to leave the destroyer intact, then the player should keep clear of it... WAY clear of it. The guns on the ship have impressive accuracy, even at a remarkable range, and will take out your vehicle from a mile or so away, and will even be able to fire upon the player, even at such a range. Real Life The Dynasty-class missile destroyer could be based off any number of Chinese ships; however, it is most likely based off of the Type 051B "Luhai" class Destroyer. In real life, the AK-630 Close In Weapon System (CIWS) do not fire 7.62mm, they actually fire 30mm rounds. The downgrade of ammunition was made presumably to reduce their effectiveness for balancing reasons (otherwise it would be able to destroy everything that approached it within a few seconds). Trivia *During the Battle for Caracas when siding with China, any cruise missile strikes called in will come from this Missile Destroyer. Related Pages *Alamo-class missile destroyer Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:People's Liberation Army Category:Boats Category:Type 4 Armor vehicles